


An Important Choice

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Ineffable Fluff [3]
Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Too much fluff, discussions about sartorial choices, spontaneous vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Aziraphale and Alec have a small fight over an important decision. Crowley has more important things to do.





	An Important Choice

“Absolutely out of the question,” Alec said and jumped up, about to leave the room.

“Now where do you think you’re going?” Crowley asked.

“Out,” Alec replied with a definite finality.

“Good luck with that. How would you even get back?”

Alec paused with his hand on the door handle. He groaned. Once again thwarted by the supernatural powers of the divine. Or demonic, however you’d want to read this. He had to let himself be convinced to take this weekend off. Be whisked away by a miracle to a cabin in the very north of Norway, snowed in and undisturbed. On one hand he loved both the place and the fact that they could just do this if they wanted to, but on the other he called himself more than foolish, putting his life at their mercy like that… even though he knew they would both never hurt him.

His angel and his demon, both still lounging on the blanket in front of the fire from which he’d just jumped up and left. Aziraphale cleared his throat.

“You’re being unreasonable, Alec,” he said. “Come back here.”

“Only because I’ll catch my death out there.”

“Don’t worry, my dear. We’d never let you freeze,” Aziraphale smiled and held out a hand.

Alec let himself be pulled into his angel’s embrace, head quickly cushioned on his chest, arms wrapped around each other. He put his nose in the fabric of Aziraphale’s shirt and breathed in deeply.

“Speak for yourself, angel.”

“That’s not very nice, Crowley.”

Alec huffed a laugh. “Let him. He’s a softie. He needs to play tough so we don’t realise.”

“Says who exactly?” Crowley quipped.

“I am soft. But only with you.”

Aziraphale started gently stroking Alec’s hair. “I know dear. Thank you.”

Alec mumbled something into his clothes and held him a bit closer.

“But this doesn’t solve the problem,” Aziraphale continued.

“You could just miracle it?” Crowley asked.

The noise Aziraphale made was a cross between an offended hawk and a very miffed field mouse.

“I guess that means no,” Crowley said.

“No? How can you even consider such a thing? It’s a personal item, tailored to the man himself, chosen with care and worn with pride. You can’t just… miracle these things,” Aziraphale huffed and almost spat the word miracle. “They’re made with care and love, which will reflect on the item and give it meaning.”

“It’s just a suit, Zira,” Alec said, raising his head to meet the angel’s eyes. “I wear it because it’s required of me.”

“Just a suit? JUST a suit? Listen to yourself. I’ll have you get a bespoke garment and nothing less.”

Crowley rolled over and inched closer to Alec’s body, nudging his nose with his own. Alec looked at him quizzically.

“Not everyone is as stubborn when it comes to clothing, angel. Mine are all miracled,” Crowley said.

“I believe the word you’re looking for is meticulous, my dear boy. Now what are you doing? We’re having a fight!”

“You can have a fight. I’d rather enjoy the weekend,” Crowley said and captured Alec’s lips in a kiss that was almost chaste in comparison for what they had done during the day.

Alec smiled—a genuine smile that had been so rare on his face—and his heart gave a twinge as it remembered what it meant to be happy. He put a hand on Crowley’s cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb. Then he surged forward and kissed Crowley back with much more heat than before. Aziraphale made a disgruntled noise as they rolled away over the plush blanket, Crowley ending up on top of Alec, peppering his neck with gentle kisses. Alec sighed in deep contentment.

“Alright, do what you must. But we’re getting you a decent suit. You’re meeting your daughter for the first time in how many months and this deserves appropriate attire,” Aziraphale said, arms crossed, but his eyes betrayed the joy he felt in seeing Alec so relaxed, so carefree.

“I’m getting one off the rack and that’s it,” Alec said and turned his head to look the angel in the eye. “And we’re— ah!”

Crowley had chosen this opportune moment to bite the skin under Alec’s ear—the very point that turned him into a blubbering mess. Aziraphale watched him writhe under Crowley, who had pinned Alec’s hands to the floor now and held him down with demonic strength. Not that the affected man was complaining. Aziraphale weighed his options. There was no use in drawing this out now. He’d go along for now. They’d see what he was capable of.

“As you wish, my dear,” he sighed. “As you wish.”

“The great Aziraphale, defeated by a mere human?” Crowley quipped and licked his lips, slick with saliva where he’d sucked on Alec’s skin.

“… and a wily adversary,” Aziraphale added.

“Ah, that’ll do,” Crowley said. “Now do you want a piece or can I continue?”

“You go ahead. I think I’d very much like to watch this round. I can never get all the details when I’m in the middle of it.”

“Suit yourself,” Crowley said and turned his gaze back to Alec. “You alright with that?”

“You know I am, but thank you for asking nonetheless.”

“I’m a demon, not a monster,” Crowley said and lowered his lips to Alec’s neck once more.


End file.
